


Please put some pants on, sir

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [8]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Emily regrets her life choices in this, F/M, she should have knocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Emily should have knocked , she knows she should. Humor, do I need to say more?





	Please put some pants on, sir

This was the end of the world; _this_ was the end of the world! She woke up today hoping for a slow day, she deserved a slow day after all the mess she had to face in the past year and a half. Lloyd conspiring and blowing up the capitol, almost all of her friends dying, the whole government collapsing, her kind mostly silent boss becoming the president of the United States, then the same man who couldn’t hurt a fly getting shot, MacLeish getting killed by his wife of all people, Hookstraten being considered for VP only to have the whole Turkey trip debacle thrown at them, she just needed and deserved a nice slow day, but no no no, the Vice President had to make a joke! On Easter no less! She was running to the residence not thinking clearly, all she could think about is that the Vice President _and_ the Secretary of State were caught laughing their heads off at a joke the first made about the bible and now the entire right wing of the country was pissed off at them. This was the end of the world!

She barged in the bedroom, not really thinking to knock, she knew somewhere deep down she knew she had to knock but again, this was the end of the world, and came face to face with, probably, the most traumatic picture in her life. The president in just his boxers, on top of an equally undressed first lady kissing (and groping) each other on the bed. Now _this_ was the end of _her_ world.

“Oh my God!” Emily gasped as soon as her voice returned, the scream coming from the first lady helped as well.

“Emily!” the president yelled and Emily wanted to be swallowed whole by the earth, she turned away trying to give them some privacy to get dressed, the first lady hastily gathering the sheets around her body and running to the bathroom, leaving the president without anything to cover himself up. “Emily?” the president was standing there, with the side of her eyes she couldn’t see him standing next to the bed his arms on his waist, obviously not noticing or caring that he was half naked.

“We have a… a…” she turned around but this whole situation was making her uncomfortable as hell. “We have a…”

“A… what?” he asked, with a smirk on his face, he knew, the s.o.b. knew this was making her squirm on her feet and he enjoyed it.

“Sir, can you… please put on some pants sir.” The smirk on her boss’ face became a large smile.

“That will teach you to knock, because Emily if you were few minutes late, this” he showed the bed “would have been much worse”

“I’m sorry sir, I’ll wait in the living room.”

“Do that” the president said while she was walking out of the room. Great! As if this day couldn’t get any worse.  

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think guys!!!


End file.
